


that's why we're stronger and that's how we win

by adorkable



Category: One Direction (Band), the weeknd - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Охрана отлично выполняет свою работу, и в холл отеля Зейн проходит без лишних сопровождающих. И в лифт, и в номер. Где его ждёт Абель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's why we're stronger and that's how we win

**Author's Note:**

> не бечено, мой любимый курсив, этот драббл можно воспринимать как одно из вплетений в будущий текст *_*
> 
> п.с. когда автор хочет писать порно, но его мозг не может в порно

Чужая и тягучая музыка позабылась в пути до отеля. Руки перестали трястись, скулы — болеть. Перед глазами не расплываются белые осколки вспышек фотоаппаратов. Пропало ощущение опьянения, но на соседнем (пустом) сидении лежит награда. Зейн смотрит на неё, как на змею, готовую броситься в любой момент.  
Охрана отлично выполняет свою работу, и в холл отеля Зейн проходит без лишних сопровождающих. И в лифт, и в номер.  
Где его ждёт Абель.  
— Ты не верил.  
— Мало кто верил, — в горле першит, приходится достать из холодильника минералку, пусть Зейн и не отказался бы от алкоголя.  
В присутствии Абеля он старается не пить.  
— Отлично выступил.  
— Вот как ты говоришь, — улыбается, неряшливо поправляет воротник футболки с фирменным логотипом. — Я-то успел подумать, что сделал что-то не так.  
_Ты поздравил меня ещё до того, как стали объявлять номинантов. Ты поздравил меня между двумя своими самыми популярными на данный момент песнями. Ты дал всему залу понять что-то, от чего я открещивался несколько месяцев._  
— Всё было в порядке, — Зейн отставляет бутылку и разувается, не развязывает шнурки, просто стягивает кеды, следом и куртку. В номере нечем дышать или это накатывает (запоздалое) волнение? Непонятно.  
Распахивает балкон.  
— Мне надо... — поспать? Побыть одному? Не видеть тебя какое-то время, потому что дохрена страшно. — В душ, ты будешь?..  
— Да, я подожду, — Абель уже крутит в руках пачку сигарет, идёт на балкон.  
Он подождёт. Зейн всегда будет заставлять его ждать, не готовый признать, что не может всё из раза в раз быть одинаково паршиво. Что иногда всем людям удаётся урвать кусочек счастья, главное вовремя это понять.  
Сначала вода обжигающе горячая, но Зейн привыкает. Смывает с себя прошедший день, усталость, нервы. Трёт глаза руками пока не становится больно.  
Хорошо ещё, что оставил в ванной штаны и футболку, не хотелось бы выходить в одном полотенце.  
Абель лежит на постели и смотрит в телефон, который откладывает, стоит Зейну вернуться.  
— Думаю, тебе не стоит до утра залезать в твиттер.  
— Они в бешенстве? — в самом деле его не волнует. Но немного интересно, да и Абель просто так не сказал бы.  
— Нет, наоборот, в восторге. Но кое-что старое тоже всколыхнулось, оставь до завтра. Ты сможешь сказать им спасибо в любой момент, если сделаешь это чуть позже, будь уверен, они поймут.  
Зейн кивает, забирает бутылку с водой со стола и идёт к кровати. Садится и в этот же момент чувствует усталость. Слишком долгий день, много приготовлений, мыслей о том, что ничего не выйдет.  
— Ладно, мне пора, — Абель садится и Зейн решает быстрее, чем накатывают новые сомнения.  
— Нет, ты можешь остаться? — спрашивает и просит одновременно, помнит о планах на вечер (о нескольких встречах Абеля). У Зейна они тоже были, но он послал всё к чёрту.  
— Да, — снова ложится. — Когда начинается тур?  
Он знает, знает- _знает_ -знает. Зейн не хочет размышлять о том, зачем Абель спрашивает. Зейн может сказать наверняка.  
— Три недели.  
— Ещё целых три недели, будет чем заняться.  
— Точно, — он допивает воду и ложится. На бок, спиной к Абелю, закрывает глаза в надежде скоро заснуть.  
Раньше он постоянно спал из-за усталости, теперь же это способ избежать глупостей.  
— Зейн, я могу уйти, ты устал, — говорит человек, который выступал и вручал, а до этого провёл на радио два часа. В то время как Зейн дал интервью по телефону за полчаса и получил награду, не исполнив ни одной песни из своего первого сольного альбома.  
Иногда ему кажется, что всё это неправильно. Как было до, но с другим человеком. Как будто Зейн не в состоянии подойти тому, с кем бы хочет быть.  
Но это ощущение с Абелем появляется и пропадает быстро (как если бы Зейн чувствовал изменения после начала приёма курса лекарств), в отличие от того, что было раньше. С другим (другими).  
— Я устал, но ты понимаешь, что это за усталость?  
— Хочешь спать, но не можешь держать глаза закрытыми дольше минуты, — начинает говорить тише, Зейн чувствует движение позади себя. — Мне ничего не помогает с этим справиться.  
— Спасибо за утро.  
За завтрак, который Зейн не заказывал. За футболку, которую не собирался надевать на награждение. Он мог бы не надевать её, _но_.  
— Не за что. Тебе нужно было взбодриться.  
Зейн снова закрывает глаза, он очень хочет попросить Абеля рассказать что-нибудь — так можно провалиться в сон под звук его голоса. Эгоизм чистой воды. Зейн включил бы одну из песен из последнего альбома, но это чересчур.  
Какое-то время лежит так, то закрывает, то открывает глаза, в итоге решает повернуться.  
Абель смотрит в потолок.  
— Ты не знаешь, но я предупредил команду. Они были готовы.  
_Нет, не может быть._  
— Абель.  
— Я помню тот разговор, ты не видел своё лицо. Но его видел я. Видел тебя. И я был готов в любой момент дать им отмашку.  
_Нет._  
— Я не вышел бы.  
— Знаешь же, что врёшь сейчас, — Абель улыбается, проводит рукой по лицу, так усталость становится более заметной. — Но, как видишь, я не стал. Думаю, мы бы были ещё там, мне уже немного жаль.  
У них записана совместная песня, которая не вошла в альбом, не должна была, но Зейн придумал текст. Довёл его до совершенства, а Абель согласился на запись сразу. Возможно, он в первый раз даже не дочитал текст до конца.  
И они сделали это, создали то, что Зейн в итоге не дал услышать ни одному фанату.  
Не только Зейн, но и Абель.  
Закрывает глаза. Почти проваливает в сон. Просыпается от прикосновений Абеля.  
Это не поцелуи (которых хочется иногда почти до боли), нет, Абель снимает с пальцев Зейна кольца.  
— Так будет удобнее.  
— Спасибо, — остаётся ещё два, Зейн смотрит Абелю в глаза, пока тот заканчивает начатое.  
Одно из колец прямо так, на глазах у Зейна, кладёт в карман своих брюк, остальные складывает на столик у кровати.  
— Мне пора.  
— Да, — только и может ответить Зейн.  
Абель сжимает его пальцы дважды и слезает с кровати, поправляет одежду, забирает телефон. Зейн в это время перекатывается на другую сторону кровати. Вдыхает глубоко.  
Ему уже нечего стесняться, они вдвоём с Абелем продолжают ждать нужного ( _правильного_ ) момента, обе исколотые и израненные предыдущими отношениями.  
Возможно, что-то произойдёт за следующие три недели, если нет, то во время тура Зейну точно следует ожидать сюрпризов.  
А пока:  
— Завтра, обед?  
— Обед.  
— Я позвоню тебе.  
Абель выключает в номере свет, и Зейн закрывает глаза, зная наверняка, что не проснётся до самого утра.

**Author's Note:**

> it's only fiction (:  
> xoxo


End file.
